Trio Fisika Jatuh Cinta
by Naomi Yuuki
Summary: Aku menyayangi mereka berdua, mereka berdua sahabatku! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memiliki mereka berdua sepenuhnya. Bagaiman jalan cerita ini?


**Trio Fisika Jatuh Cinta**

**Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone**

**Rate :  
**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Sadness / Friendship / OTP / Humor, Parody (kalo lucu...)  
/ DLL (masih banyak lagi..)**

**Pairing :**

**Trio fisika (Friendship) / YuuBeta **

**Warning :**

**Gaje, Typo everywhere, Garing, Renyah, Gurih, / barang kali kaya gorengan (?)  
atau manis asem asin kaya Nano Nano... (?) DLL... **

****

**"I Hope You Relax and Enjoy while Reading It"**

* * *

**Watashi wa Beta**

Aku Beta, aku bersekolah di SMP Protocol Omega.  
Dikelas aku terkenal aneh bin ajaib. (?) Bagaimana tidak? Karna sifat ku yang aneh.  
Tapi sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa aku dibilang begitu. Hehe…..  
Aku punya 2 orang sahabat, yang satu orangnya pendiam dan diam diam menghanyutkan (?) lalu gaya rambutnya persis "KOALA". Namanya Alpha. Tapi ingat! Dia bukan Alfamaret -_- Alfamaret buat belanja.  
Alpha sangat baik padaku, dia penyabar, dan juga ramah. Meski kalian taulah….. Ya, Alpha tak sedikitpun TERSENYUM… :'v  
Berbeda dengan orang yang satu ini, dia juga sahabatku,,…  
Orangnya Narsis akut, ke PD'an nya tingka Dewa, Konyol,dan rambutnya seperti "BAWANG PUTIH ".  
Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gamma.. Gamma itu jahil, iseng, usil, rese, nyebelin + (plus) rada rada (maybe - -") /ditabokGamma :'v *plakkkk  
Kalau Gamma sedang menjahili ku, Alpha selalu membantuku, dan ya kenyataannya memang aku manja sm Alpha. Tapi meski begitu aku tetap sayang pada mereka berdua, mereka kan sahabatku.

Kami bersahabat sejak aku masuk eskul Sepak bola.  
Awalnya kami hanya bersahabat biasa, sampai pada akhirnya aku tau kalau Alpha dan Gamma suka padaku. WHAT? NANI? APA? SUKA PADA KU? /CAPSLOCKJEBOL  
Awalnya aku tidak tau, sampai Orcha teman sebangku ku dan juga teman satu eskulku memberitahu ku.  
karna kalau masalah cinta "ORCHA JAGONYA" Begitu kata Alpha dan Gamma yang suka curhat sama Orcha.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, disebuah Galaksi yang biasa, planet yang biasa, sekolah yang biasa,kelas yang biasa, bahkan orang orang nya pun biasa.  
Setiap hari tidak ada yang menarik! - -"

Jam 06.00 Pas/tidak kurang dan tidak lebih

KRIIIIIIIIIIIINNG….. / ini bel masuk sekolah ku, ya begitulah bunyinya, belnya saja bunyi nya biasakan, ya siap sekolah bel nya beda beda. Ini bukan bunyi telpon rumah ku. - -"  
Semua masuk kelas setelah bel ini bunyi.

"Pagi Beta chan….. " Sapa suara yang tak asing lagi bagi ku, dia tersenyum.

"Pagi Orcha san…." Sapaku balik, sambil membalas senyumannya.

"Bet, kamu sudah mengerjakan pr Matematika?" Tanya Orcha padaku

"Sudah semua kok, kemarin pulang sekolah aku dan Alpha belajar bersama dirumahku." Kataku tersenyum gembira karna sudah mengerjakan pr yang susahnya minta ampun.

"untung ada Alpha, dia pintar…." Batinku

"nomer 3 yang seperti ini kan Bet?" Orcha mengeluarkan buku tugasnya dan menunjukan tugas yang dia tanyakan padaku.

"Sebentar Orcha, aku lupa…. Aku ambil buku ku dulu ya?" kata ku sambil membuka retsleting tas dan mencari cari buku Matematika ku

"Lho…. Kok buku tugas ku tidak ada?!" Aku terkejut

"Kenapa Beta?" Tanya Orcha dengan ekspresi bingung

" Buku ku hilang Orcha… ditas ku tidak ada!" kata ku dengan ekspresi panic dan masih menggeledah seluruh isi tasku.

"kamu lupa kali Bet?"

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku sudah periksa semua semalam…." Kata ku dengan mata berkaca kaca

"Beta…. Aku bantu cari ya… jangan sedih begitu…" kata Orcha sedih

"Aku kan sudah mati matian mengerjakannya bagaimana aku tidak sedih….. hiks…" air mata mengalir dari mata ku (jelas masa dari hidung, cairan apa itu (?) -_-) membasahi pipiku

"Beta….." ekspresi orcha sedih

* * *

**Gamma ignorant**

Disamping ku, tepatnya disebelah kanan ku, ada Gamma. Gamma sebangku dengan Alpha.  
dan Gamma sedang menahan tawanya.

"Beta chan… mencari ini?" Gamma tersenyum jahil dan menunjukan sesuatu pada ku… ya itu buku ku… GAMMA!

"Gamma, itukan buku ku…. Kembalikan! Hiks.." aku memintanya sambil menangis.

"Emm… Bagaimana ya? Kembalikan tidak ya?" Nada meledek dan senyum jahil yang menyebalkan

"Gamma… hiks… hiks…" aku hanya bisa menangis , kenyataannya memang aku Cengeng

"Gamma jahat hikss…. Hiks…" Masih menangis

"Gamma! Kembalikan buku Beta! Kamu jahil sekali !" Orcha marah marah pada Gamma.

"Suka suka, weeeeeeeee…" Gamma meledek Orcha dan memeletkan lidahnya

"Kau ini!" Orcha mulai kesal / kalau mulai lapar makan snickers :'v

Ternyata Gamma, lagi lagi Gamma….  
Gamma, NAKAL! Aku kesal sekali, hamper setiap hari dia menjahiliku. MENYBALKAN!...

"ahahahahaha…" tertawa senang karna dia berhasil membuatku menangis

"Gamma, kembalikan buku Beta!" Alpha mengambil buku ku dari tangan Gamma

"Hei… Alpha…" Gamma kaget

"Berhenti menjahilli Beta kau senang sekali membuatnya menangis!" Alpha bangun dari duduknya dan mendekat kea rah ku lalu memberikan buku ku.

"Cih… menyebalkan…." Gamma kesal, buang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya diletakan didada

"Dasar gamma…." Kata Alpha kemudian melihatku.

"Beta….. ini buku mu. Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi… Maafkan gamma ya, dia memang begitu sejak lahir….." Alpha mengusap usap lembut kepalaku dan meletakan buku ku diatas meja ku. Membuat pipi ku memerah..

"Ekhmmm… " ekhmm'an Orcha melihat adegan ini

"A… Alpha…."

"Dari lahir apanya? Emang pas ibuku melahirkan ku kau ada disana? Kau melihat proses ku tumbuh besar samapi sekarang gitu? Dasar KOALA.! DIAM DIAM MENGHANYUTKAN! CARI KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN!" Gamma kesal da nasal jeplak lalu sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata kata sindirannya saat dia mengucapkannya

"Nggk sih…. Alpha bukan KOALA… Lagian disini lega, sempit apanya? Diam diam menghanyutkan? Kau pikir aku celana d*lam? (?)" Alpha Sewot

"BIASA AJA KALI!" Gamma dengan penuh penekanan

"Oh…. " jawab Alpha singkat dan duduk kembali disamping Gamma sambil membuka buku pelajarannya, dia mengabaikan Gamma

"…." Gamma diam + sweatdrop karna hal tadi

Aku dan Orcha bingung. Gamma yang kesal lagi grutu dalam batinnya mungkin sambil komat kamit kaya mbah dukun (?) dengan wajah yang kesal

Akhirnya pak guru dating dan mengajar. Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung kepala ku rasanya mau PECAH…. Bukan karna pelajaran pelajaran yang sedikit banyak rumit saja, tapi karna GAMMA juga…  
Bagaimana tidak? Aku sedang berpikir lalu dia meledek ku dengan menyebut nyebut nama ku tanpa alasan yang jelas, terus dan terus dengan nada meledek.. rasanya gendang telingaku juga mau Pecah!

"Aaaagrh….." teriak ku prustasi

"Beta? Ada apa?" Tanya pak guru yang sedang menulis tiba tiba menghadap belakang karna mendengar teriakkan ku, pandangan anak anak kelas juga berpusat pada ku.

"Ti… tidak pak, saya kaget…." Kataku ngeles

kalau ku bilang Gamma usil padaku, pasti Gamma nanti dihukum.  
biar dia usil dan menyebalkan dia tetap sahabatku,.

"Gamma…." Alpha melihat kesal ke arh Gamma

"He… He… He…" Gamma Cengar Cengir Gaje

Saat aku sedang menulis dia sengaja menyenggol lengan ku…

S

R

E

E

E

T

Aku menatap kesal Gamma dan menjerit dalam batin ku "GAMMA!"  
Alpha hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Gamma, gamma sendiri sedang cengengesan dan Orcha membatin " dosa apa aku sampai sampai bertemu dengan orang aneh begitu?" Orcha menatap langit langit atas kelas

Bahkan saat istirahat dikantin.  
Gamma memakan pudding ke sukaan ku.  
GAMMA!  
Akhirnya Alpha dan Orcha memberikan ku pudding mereka.  
"GAMMA!" alpha dan Orcha kesal, balasan dari Gamma hanya senyum.

Sampai akhirnya bel pulang…

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya selesai juga yang pertama…  
Minna san… Krisarnya ya di review….  
Maaf ini cerita gaje…. Gk tau kenapa Authornya lagi mengalami sedikit  
banyak nya ke gajean dalam membuat semua ceritanya… :'v

ada kata kata yang salah mohon maklum… saya hanya manusia biasa…  
yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah…  
Sampai bertemu di chapter yang kedua minna san… ^^)/


End file.
